


和你在一起

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 85/OOC/伪师生
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Huang Jiaxin
Kudos: 10





	和你在一起

和你在一起

宝贝 他们说 我不爱你  
你拥有我的 不只是今夜  
如果我们不能结婚 你怎么受得了  
如果我们就要结婚 我怎么能受得了

黄嘉新站在陈宥维家楼下，靠着行李箱玩手机，电影看了不到一半，眼前就压过来一阵阴影，他抬头看，对上陈宥维的脸。

陈宥维神情冷淡，直接伸手将他嘴里的烟抽了出来。黄嘉新才刚抽了几口，有点舍不得，睁大了眼睛拉住陈宥维的手做最后的挽留：“哎哎哎哎哎——别呀陈老师——”

“下次再让我看见你抽烟，”陈宥维反手捏住他的脸，黄嘉新的脸颊肉挤进他手指间，软乎乎的，“就不要来找我了。”

黄嘉新瘪瘪嘴，好吧好吧，不抽就不抽。可他还是心疼那根烟，只好拉拉陈宥维的衣角，跟他撒娇：“那你亲我一口。”

黄嘉新噘着嘴，可怜巴巴地看着他，他没了办法，只好像哄孩子似的，在他脸颊上轻轻地亲了一口。

上楼的路上陈宥维问黄嘉新什么时候放的假，他说昨天中午，今天清早才坐上高铁。陈宥维听了之后微微皱眉：“怎么不在那里多玩会儿？这么急着回来？”

“急着见你。”黄嘉新诚实回答。妈妈前几天打电话问他放假日期，他骗她说是下周，为的就是能跟陈宥维在一起多待几天。

黄嘉新本来是掐好了时间的，陈宥维通常要等到下午第二节课下课铃响后才能打卡下班。他点烟时看看手表，第一节课刚上到一半，他这才敢放心地做叛逆小孩，却怎么也没想到会被陈宥维撞个正着。他心里郁闷，问：“你今天怎么下班这么早？”

“收到你的信息后就请假了。”

放在平时，黄嘉新一定感动得不得了，要整个人都缠在陈宥维身上跟他撒娇，这次他却笑不出来，心里想的是：哎，这个假你还不如不请。

进了家门黄嘉新就被幸福包围住，准确地说是被暖气包围住。他在南方读书，一到冬天湿冷的天气差点要了他的命，每当他被寒风吹得瑟瑟发抖，在床上裹着被子将自己缩成一团时，就分外想家。

但最幸福的并不是拥有暖气，是和陈宥维在有暖气的房间里做爱。黄嘉新身下的床单是上个假期他陪陈宥维去宜家买的，浅蓝色小格子，躺在上面衬得他更加白皙。黄嘉新自己分开双腿，邀请陈宥维操进来，他们很久没做了，十月一假期他回来跟陈宥维在酒店里做了一次，之后就再没有过。

陈宥维按住黄嘉新大腿内侧，他太白了，手一按上去就留下粉红的印子，后穴已经润滑过，穴口湿漉漉的，他毫不费力地就操进最深处。

“呜——老师，你、你重一点，”黄嘉新攀住他的肩膀求操，“老公、老公——”一边喊着一边拉着对方的手按在自己胸口上。

黄嘉新一直都是这样。他们第一次做爱，他骗陈宥维说他喝醉了，要他送他回家，在车上强吻他，稀里糊涂地把人拐去开了房。在酒店的床上，他自己脱了衣服，给陈宥维口交，自己做润滑，扶好陈宥维的阴茎坐上去。

酒精让他脸变得粉红，双眼干涩，一眨眼就无法控制地流下泪。陈宥维见他泪水都流出来，以为他嫌痛，却被他摁住不许动。黄嘉新颤颤巍巍地去咬陈宥维的喉结，拉着他跟自己一起沉沦。

陈宥维把他抱起来压在门板上操他，他被顶得摇摇晃晃，一句话碎成好几截，还不知死活地开口：“老师——我、我还没满十八岁，你、你诱、诱奸未成年——”话还没说完就被陈宥维用吻堵住双唇，还咬破了他的舌头。

第一次做爱，黄嘉新就喊了陈宥维“老公”，叫了好多声，一声比一声勾人，高潮的时候都带了哭腔。可几个小时前他还只能喊陈宥维“老师”，他是陈宥维的学生，几个小时后他成功将后面那个字替换掉，他成了陈宥维的小男友。

高考前的一个月黄嘉新跟陈宥维表白，被老师果断拒绝。那天黄嘉新站在辅导机构的门口，两个小时的补习结束后天已经黑了，陈宥维问他打算怎么回家，黄嘉新低下头看地，闷闷地回答：“等公交。”

陈宥维看他一个人孤零零地抱着书站在那里，本来转身要走，还没迈出半步，左想右想实在不忍心，就说：“我送你回家吧，上车。”

在十字路口等红绿灯时，黄嘉新忽然开口：“老师，我喜欢你，你做我男朋友吧。”

陈宥维一听吓得方向盘都差点打歪，他回过神后不管黄嘉新的话，继续认真开车。一直等到黄嘉新家，靠边停车后，他才有些生气地问：“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说：我喜欢你，你做我男朋友吧。”黄嘉新一脸坦然。

“你疯了，”陈宥维冷着脸盯着正前方，“下车，回家好好写作业。今天的话我就当没听到过，你也当没说过。”

“老师你才疯了，”黄嘉新二话不说解开安全带，推开车门下车，弯腰对着陈宥维的脸，“我这么好看你凭什么不喜欢我？我看你才有病。”说完“啪”的一声用力关上了车门。

早上不到七点钟，黄嘉新就被闹铃吵醒。陈宥维今年被调去带高三重点班，课全排在前两节，每天都要起很早。

黄嘉新看他穿衣服，卷起被子伸手去拉他，像毛茸茸的小狗，手指捏住陈宥维衣服的下摆，闭着眼讨要亲吻。

陈宥维亲他一口，他满足地躺回床上继续睡觉。

黄嘉新高三时才打算找老师补课。一模考试后父母去给他开家长会，看着他的成绩单猛然醒悟，他们的宝贝儿子再不找人拯救就彻底没救了。

黄母通过别人介绍找到了陈宥维，补习机构的人列出他的优点：刚研究生毕业，跟学生没代沟，沟通能力强……最重要的是，那些上了年纪的金牌教师不愿意教黄嘉新这种差学生，只有陈宥维肯收他。

陈宥维跟黄嘉新确实没代沟，但谁也想不到，他们亲密地有些过分，最后居然睡到了一张床上。

周末的晚上，黄嘉新买了两张电影票，软磨硬泡地要陈宥维陪他去看。陈宥维先把下周要讲的卷子做了一遍，接着补写教案，忙完手头上的全部工作，才肯跟他出去。到了电影院，黄嘉新去取票，派陈宥维去买爆米花饮料。

在机器前排了半天队后拿到票，黄嘉新转身要去找陈宥维，却看到不远处有个女生站在陈宥维旁边跟他搭话。黄嘉新饶有兴趣地站在原地看着两个人交流，直到几分钟后那女生恋恋不舍地挥挥手跟陈宥维告别，他才慢悠悠地走过去。

“熟人？”

陈宥维把饮料塞到他手里，“之前的学生。你们见过面的，你忘了？”

黄嘉新这下想起来了，当初跟他一起找陈宥维补课的，每个周六的下午，她是两点到四点，黄嘉新是四点到六点。女生最后高考数学130多分，留在了本地读大学。

“噢。”黄嘉新忽然笑了，“好。”

“好什么？”

黄嘉新不回答他。好什么？好的是当初那么多人喜欢陈宥维，最后陈宥维还是选择了他，选择了改邪不归正，一身叛逆反骨，题怎么教都教不会，数学只能考90几分的黄嘉新。

电影结束，黄嘉新也该回家了，回自己的家。行李就在后备箱里，陈宥维直接开车送他回去。

进了小区的大门，黄嘉新又跟他撒娇，要陈宥维送他到家门口。陈宥维拗不过他，只好同意。

两个人走那一段不远不长的路，双双沉默，不知道该说什么。黄嘉新低头看脚下石子路，陈宥维抬头看路两旁的路灯。

走到楼下，该分手了。黄嘉新开玩笑地问：“你要不要跟我上去见我爸妈啊？”

“见了他们说什么？”陈宥维不为所动，一本正经地拒绝，“说我虽然没让你们的儿子考上好大学，但是把他给睡了？”

“你真没劲，”黄嘉新听了他的话就来气，甩开他的手，转过身头也不回地上楼。

陈宥维看他远去的背影，快要消失在视线里时，才喊了一句：“不许偷偷抽烟！”

陈宥维的教诲黄嘉新从来不听，就像高三时陈宥维给他讲导数题，黄嘉新面上认真，其实心早已飞远。每到这时，陈宥维就要拿笔敲他的脑袋，把他的思绪强行拽回来。

每周只有短短的两小时，更何况黄嘉新态度极其不端正，最后也还是只能勉勉强强地及格。

现在你问黄嘉新后悔吗，他会坦然承认，当然后悔。如果当时再努力一点，多考几分，他就能留在本市，不必在异乡的夜里想念陈宥维，看着思绪像一盏远方的灯火，忽明忽暗。

可时间不能倒流，黄嘉新也没自己想象中那么听话。他瞒着父母跟陈宥维恋爱，瞒着陈宥维偷偷抽烟。别人不许他干什么，他就偏要干什么。他被惯坏了，在亲近的人面前是长不大的小孩。

黄嘉新被迫陪父母来跟亲戚吃晚饭。他在角落里玩手机，小表弟坐在他旁边，看他打游戏，时不时问几个问题，比如：“C市好玩吗？”“大学是不是真的很轻松？”“有没有谈恋爱啊哥哥？”

黄嘉新挨个回复：“好玩、轻松、没有。”

黄嘉新这回没骗人，他打心眼里不认为自己跟陈宥维称得上谈恋爱，反而像是他单纯的一厢情愿。从来都是他主动给陈宥维打电话发消息，十一假期偷偷买车票回来见他。偶尔自恋地以为陈宥维在众人里选择了他，热情冷却后才醒悟：陈宥维其实是没得选。

黄嘉新饭吃了几口就觉得饱，坐在椅子上望着空气发呆。他跟陈宥维认识四年多，过去一切像放电影似的在眼前闪过。他揉揉眼睛，无声地用手背把眼泪擦掉。

黄嘉新跟陈宥维纠缠了三年多，吵过的架数不胜数，其他都是小打小闹，只有去年夏天那次最严重。

黄嘉新想要跟陈宥维一起过生日，去附近的岛国玩一周，他订好了机票酒店，行李都收拾完毕，陈宥维忽然被调到高三数学组，假期减去一半多，过生日那几天必须去学校给学生补课。

机票可以退，房间可以重新选，可黄嘉新一片真心送出去没法完好地收回，被冷吹落掉在地上摔成好几块。他跟陈宥维冷战，一天不说话，把自己关在房间里不吃不喝。

陈宥维怎么哄都哄不好他，到了后面被气笑了，问他：“那你想我怎么样？辞职？然后陪你去旅游？黄嘉新，你到底什么时候能长大？”

黄嘉新有苦难言，他当然知道事情发展到这一步怎么走都不对，可他就是难过，难过的不只是旅行计划泡汤这一件事，是每个跟孤独缠斗的失眠的夜晚，是每句在喉咙里打转却说不出口的“我爱你”，是陈宥维的人生计划里从来没有自己。

“你说得对，本来就是你情我愿的事，你不用对我负责。”黄嘉新撂下这句话就走了，独自踏上异国的土地。

走之前特地换了手机卡，谁发信息都不回。陈宥维气得睡不着觉，恨不得跑去岛国把黄嘉新揪过来打一顿，小孩子家家的拿这套威胁谁呢？

气归气，却还是担心得不行，工作也因此受到干扰。陈宥维上课讲圆锥曲线大题，得出的解和答案不一样，对着黑板上的步骤检查，三分钟过去，终于一个学生举起了手：“老师，你第二步计算算错了……”

陈宥维看着那步简单的计算，尴尬地揉了揉眉心：“对不起啊同学们，这道题我们重来……”

其实黄嘉新不是在拿自己的人身安全威胁陈宥维。只是想好好思考，他和陈宥维之间到底哪一环扣不上。一周很快过去，问题十分明显，那就是他跟陈宥维根本不是同一个世界的人。

黄嘉新做什么事都不经大脑思考，如果现在可以跟陈宥维结婚，他立刻同意，多一秒都不想等。可陈宥维大他八岁，这八年足以拉出很长一段距离，如果现在让陈宥维跟他结婚，陈宥维毫不犹豫地就要拒绝。

最让黄嘉新难过的是，不是陈宥维对他没感情，只是他的本能。

黄嘉新旅行结束回国后仍然没联系陈宥维，自己窝在家里谁也不见。

直到陈宥维忍不住给他打电话：“我在你家楼下，下来。”

黄嘉新实在是太喜欢陈宥维了，一开始咬着牙要自己忍，结果十分钟不到穿着睡衣就出了门。

“要不要一起去吃饭？你不是一直想去吃滨江道那家火锅吗？”陈宥维看着他，还是一副委屈巴巴的样子，叹了口气，又说道：“生日每年都会过，今年去不了可以明年去，我们还有好多年，急什么。”

黄嘉新太好哄了，难过顿时被一扫而空，对啊，他们还有好多年。他点点头，说你等下我，接着跑上楼换衣服去了。

陈宥维正在拿着刀在案板上切菜，听到门铃响顿住动作，思考这么晚了会是谁，得出的答案是：不是坏人就是黄嘉新。

他打开门，果然看见黄嘉新一张被风吹得红扑扑的小脸被严严实实地裹在羽绒服的帽子里。

“不是说要跟亲戚吃饭吗？”陈宥维侧过身，留出空让黄嘉新进来。

黄嘉新走进去，拉下帽子和外套的拉链，脱下衣服挂在衣架上，“骗我妈说发小喊我出去玩，趁她不注意就溜了。”

“你现在说谎话真是不打草稿。”

黄嘉新张开双手从背后紧紧抱住陈宥维，头埋在他背上，像只小树袋熊，“说谎要打什么草稿，嘁。”

陈宥维的饭只做了一半就被迫停止，黄嘉新实在太缠人。抱了一会不满足，又凑上脸来讨要亲吻，一来二去连衣服都快要脱干净。

黄嘉新被放倒在餐桌上，手肘支撑着上半身，陈宥维托着他的小腹，他两条腿颤颤悠悠勉勉强强地站稳，被陈宥维操得一晃一晃。

黄嘉新扶着自己的小腹，小声地呜咽，“老师——我们、我们做了这么多次，我、我会不会怀孕啊——”

陈宥维不理他的胡话，抬着他的臀往上提，好让自己进得更深。

“怀孕了又怎么样？”陈宥维伸手去捏他的下巴，黄嘉新整个人都是软乎乎的，一捏就叫一声，像被踩了尾巴的小猫，“你要生下来？”

黄嘉新点点头，张嘴含住陈宥维的手指，如果他真的能怀孕，他就要生下来，黄嘉新长这么大没有什么不敢做的。

陈宥维不光没吃上饭，还要收拾被搞得一片狼藉的餐桌。黄嘉新洗完澡换上睡衣一身轻松，看陈宥维忙来忙去。

陈宥维看他一副大爷的样子，气不打一出来，“黄嘉新——”他皱着眉开口，“我是不是上辈子欠你的？”

黄嘉新点点头。不管上辈子谁欠谁的，反正这辈子他是讹定陈宥维了。

临睡前，黄嘉新闭着眼睛翻身，头埋进陈宥维怀里，忽然听见他说：“我昨天碰见你妈妈了。”

“噢。”黄嘉新睁开双眼，睫毛扑闪扑闪。他有不详的预感，又说不上来是为什么，“她跟你聊什么了？”

“问了问我最近的工作，说了说你的情况，”陈宥维话说了一半戛然而止，盯着黄嘉新的双眸，半分钟后才又说：“她还跟我说，你大学毕业后打算出国。”

黄嘉新眼眶又发酸，任何事都有瞒不下去的那一天，只是他没想到会来得这么快，“我爸妈安排的，我、我……”

陈宥维不听他解释，而是冷静地问道：“黄嘉新，你做任何决定前，有没有考虑过我？”

黄嘉新确实是在一厢情愿，一厢情愿地喜欢陈宥维，接着一厢情愿地跟陈宥维在一起，最后一厢情愿地要离开陈宥维。他做一切决定前不考虑任何人，包括他爱情故事里的另一半。

“那我不去了——”黄嘉新憋了一晚上的眼泪在眼眶里兜兜转转最终还是掉下来，他一边哭一边用手擦，“我不去了。”

“你别这样，我没怪你。”陈宥维一见他哭心就软下去，气也消了一大半，“去吧。既然都决定好了，就去吧。”

“可我不想离开你……”

录取通知书下来时黄嘉新就说过这句话，他跟家里人闹着要复读，父母不同意，要陈宥维去劝他。

陈宥维问他为什么，他说：因为我不想离开你。

陈宥维先是沉默，思考许久后才回答他：“黄嘉新，你的生命里不是只有我。”

黄嘉新听了以后点点头，转过身去背对着陈宥维哭，哭了一路，回到家眼睛都肿了。

此时此刻陈宥维又对他说出这句冷冰冰的话：“你的生命里不是只有我。”

可这次黄嘉新不再顾及脸面，而是直接把陈宥维的话顶了回去：“我的生命里就是只有你——”说话他瘪起嘴，小脸皱成一团，眼泪止不住地掉。

“我比你大八岁。八岁，都够你上一个完整的中学了。”

“等你从国外回来，你才二十五，我都三十多了，你依然年轻，可我……”

“我不嫌你老！”黄嘉新胡乱地揉了几下眼睛，打断了陈宥维的话。

陈宥维简直哭笑不得，这哪里是老不老的问题。可黄嘉新一脸赤诚，死脑筋认死理，不给他再解释的余地。

“陈宥维，我真的好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢你，”黄嘉新捧住他的脸，额头用力抵上去，发出一声脆响，磕痛了也不撒手，“你不要不当真。”

“我三年前还以为我去外地读书就不喜欢你了，可我刚去了一星期就想跑回来见你，谁也拦不住我，是你说我必须长大，我才一直忍啊忍，直到放假……我这三年多都熬过来了，凭什么没信心再熬三年？八岁我才不在乎，哪怕是十八岁我都不在乎——”

陈宥维永远拗不过黄嘉新，当初闹着要跟他在一起，他拒绝多次，怎么也没想到会被他拐到床上去，还落了个诱奸未成年的罪名。后来黄嘉新要跟他谈恋爱，他还是不同意，谁也没想到黄嘉新会死缠烂打地跟他耗，这一耗就是三年。

现在黄嘉新要他等，他不等也得等，他上辈子就是欠黄嘉新的。

“如果我从国外回来，我们还在一起，你就跟我去见我爸妈好不好？”

这句话黄嘉新早就想说，憋了好久，总觉得找不到合适的时机，今天歪打正着地终于让他说出口。

这次陈宥维没有再拒绝他，而是终于点点头，笑着说了句：“好。”


End file.
